


the sun is all you need

by simplyirenic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Art, Face Squirrels, Les Mis Animal Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyirenic/pseuds/simplyirenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Valjean mistakes Javert's suspicion back in M-sur-M for interest in his guinea pig farm, and presents the Inspector with one of his very own after the Seine.</p>
<p>Feat. Earlvert, with guest appearances by the face squirrels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun is all you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



> basically everything voksen requested made me weep with delight so i panicked and tried to draw all of it at once
> 
> also i failed at painting forever i'm sorry
> 
> title is from "your armor" by charlotte martin, because cinaed introduced me to it and 90% of this was drawn to it playing on repeat 8'I


End file.
